


Shadow and Light

by ScavengerGirl



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Leia is done with everyone's shit, Multi, Original Character(s), Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn (Cause Ben and Rey done goofed), Spoilers-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Sticking to canon as much as I possibly can, finnrose - Freeform, possible nsfw in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScavengerGirl/pseuds/ScavengerGirl
Summary: ||Post Episode VIII possible Episode IX territory. Depending on how long this gets. I kind of suck at summaries but here goes.||~The Resistance is on the run after the devastating defeat on Crait. Kylo Ren has taken up the mantle of The Supreme Leader after killing Snoke to save Rey. Who he still has a connection in the Force with after his master's death. Rey is doing her best to keep things quiet on her end of the bond so as not to give away the whereabouts of Leia and the remnants of the Resistance.~





	1. Chapter 1

 

||~{|}~||

 

It was like walking through a tunnel on Hoth in the middle of a blizzard. Misty snow just outside her line of sight and clear in the center. She remembered having dreams like this before and knew they weren't normal. Usually spurred on by the Force it was something Leia had experienced enough to understand that it was something important. As the vision became more clear she found herself standing in the living area of an apartment.

 

Sitting down at the coffee table in the center of the room was a boy. He couldn't have been more than five or six judging but his form was familiar. A mop of brown hair, ears that he still hadn't grown into yet.

 

"Ben?" she asked.

 

The boy turned around. This... wasn't Ben.

 

"Grandma!" the boy jumped up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

Leia stood there shocked by what he had just called her. It couldn't be possible. When the boy looked up she could see warm brown eyes not as dark as Ben's but framed on his face much like his father. Upon closer inspection, she could see other features that didn't match up with her son.

 

Leia used her cane to crouch down at eye level with the boy.

 

"What's your name dear?" she asked with a smile.

 

The boy laughed. "Grandma, it's me Ani. You're so funny sometimes."

 

Ani... knowing Ben she could only assume that it was short for Anakin. Her lip began to quiver and her eyes began to water as she pulled the little boy close to her hugging him tightly.

 

"Grandma. Why are you crying?" the boy looked concerned when she pulled away to look at him again.

 

"I'm crying because I'm so very happy Anakin." never in her life did Leia think she would say that name without spite and venom. "Ani... where are you mother and father?"

 

The boy smiled. "They're teaching a class now. They said I can start training with the bigger kids when I'm a little older you know?"

 

She wasn't exactly sure what Anakin was talking about but there was something a little more pressing. "Can... you take me to them, sweetheart?"

 

The little boy put his small hand in hers and began to lead her through a few corridors. There was an ongoing theme of grey throughout the building. Gleaming marble floors polished to a brilliant shine. Symbols that Leia wasn't familiar with and beautiful murals. Until they walked into an open garden. A large white tree stood in the middle. There were a handful of older children gathered around the tree swinging wooden practice swords around. Her eyes went wide as she watched two adults weave in and out of the group. Helping correct forms and giving each child encouraging words.

 

"Mother?" she looked right at him. Her mouth was agape in shock once again. He hadn't called her that since the last time she'd spoken to him at Luke's academy.

 

She still couldn't get over how tall he was. Han was tall but Ben was at least a head taller than he had been. The scar that Rey had given him was still visible. The dark hair that framed his face so well and that he obviously took the time to make look nice. The thought made her heart swell for a moment. That was partially her fault she had always been the one to instill a need to look nice every morning before he went out. Han had always been the more wash and go type.

 

He'd grown facial hair not like his father had when he decided that a beard made him look more distinguished. A mustache and a well-groomed beard just on his chin. As much as Ben had worried about his appearance when he was a teenager. Growing his hair out to try to mask how large his ears were, and now this. She figured he did it to make himself look more mature. Even though all he had to do was look at you a certain way and he looked ten years younger. Ben was wearing Jedi robes another surprise to say the least. But they were very dark grey.

 

"We weren't expecting you this early Leia." a familiar feminine voice said.

 

"Rey?" Now, this was getting a little ridiculous. Leia was beginning to think she could never close her mouth at this rate.

 

She couldn't remember the last time she'd be this shocked by something. After she thought about it for a moment she remembered it was when Rey had told her Ben had killed Snoke to save her. Swallowing nervously she looked over Rey as well. She was obviously a little older but she still held that luminous glow. Tanned skin, the freckles, no longer skin and bones it was nice to see her filled out some. But still, that same girl that had walked down the ramp of the Falcon. Leia could sense it coming from her in waves through the Force. The grief of losing Han, the fear of her first friend on the verge of death. As a mother how could Leia not have embraced that girl that looked so lost? Her hair was longer now plaited in a braid that ended just above her waistline. Like Ben, she was wearing the same type of robes but in the traditional brown and tan hues that the Jedi wore.

 

"Momma!" Anakin darted towards Rey and she scooped up the little boy in her arms.

 

Leia didn't know what to say. How was this possible? Her son, Rey and... and... a child. Why was the Force showing her this? Her son had killed Snoke and then took his master's place. She'd sensed something from Rey concerning her son. But certainly not this... not love. She began to feel her legs grow weak and she leaned heavily on her cane. Rey passed the boy over to Ben who lovingly wrapped his arms around his son holding him tightly. Rey walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Leia are you alright? Leia... Leia... Leia...." Rey's voice began to dissipate.

 

"Leia wake up. General are you alright?" she felt someone nudging her shoulder.

 

Opening her eyes with a start she looked around taking in her surroundings. She was sitting in a chair in the command center they'd made of one of the apartments on Cloud City. When the distress call had gone out and no one answered Leia tried one of her last options. She hated to put this all on him, he'd already fought so hard during the Rebellion but at that point, Lando had been the only one she could think of. Of course, he didn't hesitate and immediately put them all up in Cloud City temporarily while they made contact with other places that might be sympathetic to the Resistance. But Leia knew the couldn't stay there very long. The First Order would find them before they knew it and she didn't want Lando to get dragged into this again.

 

"I think you fell asleep in your chair again." Poe Dameron was looking at her with a concerned expression.

 

Leia's heart was racing a mile a minute and she put her hand on her chest trying to calm it. Poe's head cocked to the side curiously.

 

"Are you sure you're alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." He asked clearly worried about her.

 

"No... It's okay Poe... just a dream... or a nightmare. Honestly, I'm not quite sure. But I'm alright now." She began to stretch trying to soothe aching muscles from sitting in the chair all night.

 

"Is there anything I can get you, Leia. Something to eat, maybe a cup of caf?" He began to walk over to the kitchen area but Leia grabbed his arm.

 

"I'm fine Poe. Just tell me if Rey and Chewie are back from the supply run yet?" Poe shook his head.

 

"Not yet. But we got a call from them a couple of standard hours ago. When they left the supply depot. They should be returning soon though. Are you sure you don't want something?" He smirked already knowing her answer.

 

"For kriff sake Poe I'm not helpless you know. I'm perfectly fine. Just let me know when the Falcon lands. I need to talk to Rey as soon as possible about something." He nodded as she pushed herself up from the chair.

 

"Yes Ma'am." He put out his arm to steady her as she picked up her cane.

 

"I think I'm going to head to my personal quarters. Send Rey just as soon as she gets back." Cane in hand she headed to the door.

 

The vision was still fresh in her mind. But she had to know if Rey had seen anything like this before. And if she had Leia had some questions for her brother about all of this.

 

"He might be dead... or one with the Force or whatever the hell he wants to call it. But he can't hide from me. I'll dig him up out of the afterlife if I have to. But Luke knows more about this stuff than I do. He certainly can't expect me to explain everything to her." She thought to herself as she went to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Rey has to sit down and have a talk with Leia. What is she going to do now that Leia know's the whole truth?~

||~{|}~||

 

"You wanted to see me General?" Rey said as soon as the door slid open.

 

As soon as she had landed Poe told her Leia wanted to speak with her immediately. Despite being totally exhausted she went straight to Leia's quarters. Leia ushered her into the room. It was exactly the same as all the other apartments on Cloud City. A living area with a big picture window and an adjacent kitchen area. In this case one bedroom, and a fresher.

It was luxury in Rey's mind compared to anything that was on Jakku.

 

"What have I said Rey call me Leia. Come in, please can I get you something?"

 

Rey shook her head. What she really needed was to try to meditate. She hadn't got much sleep recently just out of fear that she would lose what little control over the bond she had and Ky... Ben would show up. It had happened a couple of times usually when she was sleeping. So she'd resorted to just meditating a couple of hours and it was starting to take a toll.

She sat down on one of the couches as the Resistance general sat across from her. Ever since the escape from Da'Qar and Leia was injured Rey had noticed the older woman was somewhat weakened physically. She didn't go anywhere without the assistance of a cane and had relied more on Poe to lead. Leia had sat down with Rey much like this before and told her what happened how the Force had swelled in her and saved her life. Rey had explained to her what had happened but left out the part where she had seen Ben right before they escaped from Crait and the instances she had dealt with here now.

 

"Rey... something happened to me while you were gone. I've had visions through the Force since I was a child. When I was younger I didn't understand what it was. My parents kept my true origins from me and I didn't know who my father truly was till Luke told me. After that, I came to understand what was going on a little better. I'm no expert but I know the difference between a random dream and a vision."

Rey listened as Leia told her what she had seen. Once the General had finished Rey looked down at the floor biting down nervously on the corner of her lip.

 

"Rey... you're not telling me something. Please help me understand this." Leia reached out and took Rey's hand in hers.

The young woman looked up into the older woman's eyes and swallowed back the pit in her throat.

 

"Leia... I... I... I've seen something like that before. When... I touched Ben's hand in the hut on Ach-To."

Leia remembered Rey telling her about seeing Ben's future.

 

"So you're telling me you saw him and you together... and a child? This boy... named Anakin?" Leia let out a sigh.

 

Rey nodded. "He wasn't a boy in my vision. Just a baby... but Ben had come home to the light... and we brought peace and balance to the galaxy." She looked back down at the floor. "And... there's something else. I've been afraid to tell you... but... Ben and I are still connected through the Force. I've done my best to try to keep my end closed off to him. I found a couple of things from the books I took from the temple. But... it's starting to get more and more difficult. Especially when I'm sleeping."

 

She squeezed Rey's hands. "I... thought as much. I've seen you looking out of it a handful of times around here. It's like you aren't even there anymore."

Rey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "I'm sorry I should have told you everything. But I didn't want you to send me away."

That revelation made Leia's heart sink. This poor girl was abandoned by her parents at such a young age. Tossed away like the junk that dotted the landscape of Jakku. Still, was it more than just Rey's experiences that made her fear being sent away?

 

"Rey... I admit that is something that can end up being dangerous. But... we care about you. You have no control over this connection you have with my son. I wouldn't just send you away without a second thought. This is something we're going to have to try to figure out together. Have you tried contacting Luke? I don't know how all that works exactly but I know he can communicate with you through the Force."

Rey gave a frustrated sigh. "I know... and I've tried but I haven't heard anything from him. Maybe... he's just trying to avoid me. It's all he did when I was on Ach-To."

 

Leia's eyebrows knit together upon hearing that Luke had barely given Rey any training. And probably just as frustrated about it as she was. Not that she wasn't grateful for Luke's help in the end. But he wasted a lot of time being stubborn with Rey.

"Well, I'll start to try to contact him as well. I'm no Jedi but I certainly know how to give someone a piece of my mind. And then maybe we can motivate his Force ghost butt." Leia smiled.

Rey laughed a little she was feeling a little better now.

 

"Now, you go on to your apartment and actually sleep this time. If you do happen to connect with Ben. Don't panic, keep a cool head and do your best not to give away your location. We don't have a lot more time to spare here in Cloud City. But I just got word from some contacts that might be able to help us go into hiding and regroup." Leia left out exactly where they might be going and hoped Rey understood why she did.

"I'll stay out of Resistance meetings from now on too... it will be safer that way."Rey sat up straight.

Leia could see that not being involved kind of hurt Rey's feelings but also saw the determination in the girl's eyes. She had run herself ragged just trying to keep them all safe from Kylo Ren. Leia got up from her seat.

 

"I think I'm going to try to get some rest too and Rey... thank you for coming here... what I saw... and knowing that you saw it too. It gives me a little more hope for Ben."

Rey smiled "You're welcome... Leia."

 

The older woman smiled back "And for what it's worth... I'd be proud to have you as my daughter in law." She patted Rey on the shoulder.

Rey blushed bright red as she walked out the door of the general apartment. Once she arrived at her own living quarters she walked into her bedroom and immediately flopped down on the bed face first. Rey was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, that gave kudos and comments. I'm doing my best to write a story that you all love and I really appreciate the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

||~{|}~||

 

Hux's forehead creased as he sneered. “Ren, are you even paying attention? I don't have the time or the breath to waste explaining all of this again because you were in your own little world.”

 

Hux realized in a split-second of terror he had slipped back into old caustic habits when Kylo shot him a death-glare. The General was right about one thing -- Kylo's mind was not on whatever Hux was talking about. As of late, there was only one thing the new Supreme Leader thought about. Crait. Those last moments as the Resistance fled. The girl. Rey. His mind had made contact with hers a couple times after the rag-tag band escaped, but somehow, she had learned to push him out on her end of the bond. But as each day went on to the next, the bond with Rey grew stronger. Why was this thing still happening to them? His only explanation was that Snoke had lied. Snoke couldn't possibly be connecting them now. Snoke was dead. He was sure of it.

 

In the meantime, Kylo had become adept at avoiding the rabid cur that was Hux, but his patience with the general was growing thin.

 

Hux swallowed nervously. “I... I... am terribly sorry -- SUPREME LEADER --" he corrected himself, but the title was spat with a sneer. "Things have been quite hectic since the Su- Snoke's murder. However, I assure this search of the Anoat Sector is imperative to our pursuit of what is left of the Resistance. If we find them, we can bring our former leader's murderer to swift justice.”

 

Kylo chose to ignore his subcommander when he felt the familiar pull through the Force. "Not now!" he thought. "Not here in front of everyone." He wanted to see her again... perhaps even talk to her, if she would allow it. Being the only one able to see her in these instances, he didn't want to appear unstable to everyone in the room. He knew Hux was looking for an opportunity to overthrow him. Any odd behavior on Ren's part would give the general precisely the excuse what he needed.

 

When Skywalker had deceived him on Crait and the Resistance slipped away once again, Ren knew that he'd lost a lot of standing with many within the Order. He had relied on fear to keep everyone in check. However, he knew that would only last so long and eventually they would take up arms against him. He had to find the Resistance and snuff out what was left of the light. Then he would prove them all wrong -- Skywalker, Hux, his mother, and the girl. They would know that his true destiny was to rule the galaxy.

 

“Do what you must, General. Deal with the situation. I have more urgent matters to see to.”

 

As Kylo left in a swirl of black robes, Hux's eyes bore holes into his back. When the Supreme Leader had vanished, the general whipped around to the only other person in the room. “Lieutenant, tell me you've recovered the footage from Supreme Leader Snoke's throne room? I don't believe for one nanosecond that scavenger scum took down Snoke, the guards, and Ren all by herself.”

 

The other man in the room was a thin wide-eyed man with something of a permanent look of utter terror on his face.  
“Yes, sir. We've recovered some footage from the personal surveillance recorder of one of the Praetorian guards. You should be quite happy with the results. I've gone over it several times myself to make sure... We might have him where you want him, General Hux.”

 

The subordinate's fingers glided across the control panel in front of him. The holoprojector came to life in the center of the conference table. As Hux watched the footage play out, a thin smile spread across his face.

 

No, he didn't see who killed Snoke exactly. All he saw was the saber resting on the throne come to life. Then cut through him like a hot knife through butter, flying through the air and right into the scavenge'rs hand. No matter. He didn't really care who had killed Snoke. Whoever did it had done him the favor of not having to do it. The problem was how Kylo had declared himself Supreme Leader. That sad excuse for a Knight who had waltzed in with his air of entitlement was the last person worthy of leading the Order.

 

What he saw next was everything Hux needed. Kylo stood back to back with the scavenger in the center of the throne room, _joining_  her in the fight as the guards surrounded them. The holovid cut out just as Kylo ran the guard through with his lightsaber.

 

“Vile betrayer...” He turned to the Lieutenant. “Have this sent to my personal datapad. This information doesn't leave this room. Am I making myself clear, lieutenant?”

 

The other man swallowed nervously, “Yes, General. Crystal clear.”

 

Hux leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowing. “The time isn't right, but patience is something I have in copious amounts. An opportunity will arise and then I'll have Ren right where I want him -- head rolling at my feet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to get this next chapter up. I was struggling to get back into the rhythm of things after the holidays. I'm going to get into some Force Skype stuff in the next chapter. I hope you all are still enjoying this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Leave Kudos and comments I love hearing what everyone thinks. #SaveBenSolo cause Leia deserves it.


End file.
